Lyrra the Merciful (DalkonCledwin)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Oath of Charity Hospitaliar Paladin Level: 6 Experience: 15,000 XP (23,000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Languages Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 | +0 (-02 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 20 | +5 (-10 pts) +2 Racial, +2 Magic CON: 12 | +1 (-02 pts) INT: 10 | +0 (-00 pts) WIS: 07 | -2 (+04 pts) CHA: 21 | +5 (-10 pts) +2 Racial, +1 Level, +2 Magic Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 54 = + CON (6) (Paladin) AC: 15 = + DEX (4) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (0) BAB: +6/+1 = (6) CMB: +5 = (6) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 19 = + BAB (6) + STR (0) + DEX (4) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +11 = (5) + CON (1) + Racial (1) + Class (4) Reflex: +11 = (2) + DEX (4) + Racial (1) + Class (4) Will: +8 = (5) + WIS (-2) + Racial (1) + Class (4) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Resistances: Immune to Fear & Disease Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Small: Halflings gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus to attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on stealth checks. Fleet of Foot: This Halfling has a base move speed of 30 feet. Fearless: Halflings recieve a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against Fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Halfling Luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings recieve a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings recieve a +2 racial bonus on Perception Checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with Slings and treat any weapon with the word "Halfling" in it's name as a Martial weapon. Favored Class: +2.0 Hit Points are added to the Paladin's Lay on Hands (Paladin) ability (whether using it to harm or heal). +2 Skill Ranks added to the Total number of Skill Ranks. Class Features Paladin Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with Simple and Martial Weapons, with all types of Armor, and with Shields. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of the Paladin's Aura of Good, is equal to the Paladin's level. Detect EVil (Sp): The Paladin can use "Detect Evil" as per the spell as a spell-like ability, at will. This ability requires a move-action and has a range of 60 feet. The Paladin can learn the strength of it's Aura if they study the Aura for 3 rounds. While focusing on one target, the Paladin cannot detect evil in any other target for the duration of the ability. Smite Evil (Su) (1/day, +4 to Hit, +6 Dmg): as a swift action, the Paladin can choose 1 target to smite. If this target is Evil, the Paladin can add her Charisma Bonus to her attack rolls, and her Paladin level to her damage rolls made against the target. If the target of the Smite Evil attempt is an Outsider with the Evil subtype, then the bonus damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 damage per paladin class level. Regardless of the target, Smite Evil attacks automatically bypass any Damage Reduction the target might have. In addition, while Smite Evil is in effect, the Paladin gains a deflection bonus to their AC equal to their Charisma modifier against attacks made by the target of the smite. The Smite Evil effect remains in place until the target is dead or until the next time the Paladin rests and regains their uses of this ability. At 7th Level and every 6 levels there after the Hospitaliar Paladin can utilize an additional use of Smite Evil per day. Divine Grace (Su): A Paladin gains a bonus equal to their Charisma bonus on all Saving Throws. Lay on Hands (Su) (Charitable Hands) (7/day, 3d6+2 HP): A Paladin can heal wounds (their own or those of others) by touch. Each day they can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 their Paladin Level + their Charisma Modifier. When a Paladin uses this ability they heal 1d6 Hit Points for every 2 Paladin Levels. Using this ability requires a standard action, unless the Paladin targets themself in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of the ability the Paladin only needs one free hand to use the ability. An Oath of Charity Paladin heals 50% less hit points when using Lay on Hands on themselves and 50% more hit points when using Lay on Hands on others. Using Lay on Hands on Undead deals the normal amount of damage. Using Lay on Hands to deal damage to Undead requires a successful melee touch attack that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Aura of Courage (Su): A Paladin is immune to Fear (magical or otherwise). Additionally, each ally within 10 feet of the Paladin gains a +4 Morale Bonus on Saving Throws vs. Fear. This ability only functions while the Paladin is conscious. Divine Health (Ex): A Paladin is immune to all Diseases (Magical and Supernatural included). Mercy (Su): Starting at 3rd Level and every 3 levels after that a Paladin can select 1 Mercy. Each Mercy adds an effect to the Paladin's Lay on Hands ability. Whenever the Paladin uses the Lay on Hands ability to remove damage, the target also recieves the effects of all Mercies possessed by the Paladin. Normal Operations Mercies: Fatigue, and Sickness Channel Positive Energy (Su) (7/day, 2d6 HP): A Hospitalier Paladin has the ability to Channel Positive Energy as if they were a Cleric of 3 levels lower than their Paladin Level. However using this ability does not expend uses of their Lay on Hands ability. Instead they can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma Modifier. Charitable Mercy (Su) A Paladin who has taken an Oath of Charity can select their Mercies anew each morning when they do their daily prayers. Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): You gain a +1 on Attack and Damage Rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (Level 3): You can shot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee combat without taking the -4 penalty on your attack roll. Rapid Shot (Level 5): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a -2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Traits Capable — Perception (General): +1 Trait Bonus on Perception Checks. Perception is a permanent class skill. Dangerously Curious (Magic): +1 Trait Bonus on Use Magic Device Checks. Use Magic Device is a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 14 = (2) + INT (0)*6; FC (2), Misc (0) (Paladin) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 0 +0 Diplomacy +4 0 * 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 0 +0 Heal -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +10 6 3 -2 +2 Race, +1 Trait Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 0 +0 Ride +4 0 * 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 * 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 0 +0 Stealth +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +14 6 3 4 +1 Trait * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb +2 Belt of Dexterity 4000 gp 0 lb +2 Headband of Charisma 4000 gp 0 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 0 lb +1 Amulet of Nat. Armor 2000 gp 0 lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp 0 lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb +1 Longbow (Ranged) 2375 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +16,000 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 = CP: 0 Career Earnings: +16,000 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 = Coinage: 16,000 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Unfinished